Aftermath
Aftermath (Afterclysm) '''is a mega-collab hosted by Exenity. it is inspired by Cataclysm by Ggb0y and Bloodbath by Riot. However, most of the design is inspired by Cataclysm. It is the official concluding level of the trilogy with Cataclysm and Bloodbath. Gameplay The beginning of the level (in terms of the song) is located at Ggb0y's part in Bloodbath, in other words, the very last part. It is a flying section very reminiscent of Cataclysm containing a couple of size portals, gravity portals and hard, tight spaces to maneuver through. There is also a key for low detail mode that can be collected here. At the end of this ship, the player hits a normal sped portal and the words "Aftermath", "Afterclysm" and "Exenity" can be seen just before the drop of the song. Coming up is an extremely buffed version of Cataclysm's first wave with a different layout and more size and gravity portals. After that the wave transforms into a ball with tons of very hard timings based around orbs of all types. The end of the ball also houses a short auto segment right before the next part. This is a long and quite dark insane ship with some size portals while going through gravity portals to the beat of the song. After this comes a hard UFO with game-play revolving around gravity portal timing with a few blue orbs mixed in. A very short ship is also played before an extremely difficult cube segment comes up. This part, like all the other parts leading up, has taken a lot of inspiration from Cataclysm (after all, it is a Cataclysm remake) and houses many difficult orb timings, a tiny UFO, and back to a cube again. Next up is a mini robot with timings just as hard as the cube before it, but instead of having a UFO mixed in, a short mini straight fly appears in the part before going back to a now normal sized robot doing more timings as text saying "GG?" can be seen just before the music slows down, signaling that the final part is coming up. The last section starts off with a slow dual ship with the word "FIN" being visible. It quickly transforms into a mini ship with hard segments to get through as the player now turns into a very narrow wave involving two size portals and a part after that with a fading background just before the final transition. A portal making the player transform into a normal speed mini ship which can be a huge threat to the player if he/she is not careful. The words "END...?" and "Verified by Satcho" can be seen as the level ends with the phrase: "Congratulations. This is the end... of the Trilogy..." Trivia *This level was named '''Afterclysm before someone else suggested the creator to use the name Aftermath. *Despite GonchusTime beating and publishing the level first, Satcho (the second person to beat it) had his uploaded copy rated instead, which sparked up some controversy. ** This is probably due to the fact that a Low Detail mode is available in Satcho's version for the final wave part. ** This was later resolved as Gonchus later admitted that he hacked the level, among various other notable demons on his channel. *The copy that existed on Exenity's account had a secret way with an UFO, a teleportation and a triple speed portal. This is because Exenity was trying to legitimately re-verify it without hacking. * Upon looking at the end section of the level in a copy, one may see the phrase "some stories have a part two.." and the said phrase cannot be seen while playing normally. * There is a hard demon with the same name created by ZenthicAlpha. Category:Demon Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Level Remakes Category:2016 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Long Levels